PRISTIN
PRISTIN (프리스틴) was a ten-member girl group under Pledis Entertainment. They officially debuted on March 21, 2017 with their first mini-album Hi! PRISTIN. Their name is a combination of the words 'Prismatic' and 'Elastin'. On May 24, 2019, Pledis announced that the group has disbanded.Soompi: Breaking: PRISTIN Officially Disbands + Pledis Releases Statement History 'Pre-debut' Before their debut, the members worked with their company on multiple instances, the most notable are the following: * In 2010, Xiyeon appeared in labelmate and senior group After School music video for "Bang!" as the little girl dancing in the beginning * In 2014, all members made a cameo on labelmate and senior group Orange Caramel music video for "My Copycat" as the girls dancing on a stage * In 2015, Eunwoo, Rena, and Kyulkyung made cameos on labelmate and senior group SEVENTEEN music video for "Mansae" as classmates of the group * In 2016, members Nayoung, Kyulkyung, Roa, Eunwoo, Yuha, Rena, and Xiyeon represented their agency in survival show, Produce 101, to be part of temporary girl group, I.O.I. Nayoung and Kyulkyung became part of the final lineup of I.O.I. '2016: PLEDIS Girlz' The group was known as PLEDIS Girlz as their pre-debut name on March 23, 2016. The group released the digital single "We" on June 27, 2016, which was composed by Eunwoo and Sungyeon and written by Roa, Eunwoo, Sungyeon, and Xiyeon. The members showcased themselves in multiple covers of known songs, the most prominent was them covering label mate and senior group SEVENTEEN's debut song "Adore U". The group also held concerts from May 14 to September 10, 2016, in which the members performed in weekly concerts, with the exception of Nayoung and Kyulkyung due to their promotions with I.O.I. They held their last concert as PLEDIS Girlz on January 6, 2017 and announced their official group name to be PRISTIN. '2017: Debut with ''Hi! PRISTIN ''and "Black Widow"' On March 2, the group released a teaser through their social media and confirmed their debut. On March 7, the group released their schedule for promos. On March 9, the group revealed concept photos for members, with each image featuring an English word that appears to describe their individual concept. On March 14, they released their track list and on the following day, released their highlight medley. The concept of their album is said to be 'power and pretty', which illustrates the powerful energy in their beauty. It was also revealed that the members of PRISTIN either composed or wrote the lyrics to every track. On March 21, the group debuted live on Mnet, a first for a girl group, with their first mini-album Hi! PRISTIN with the title track "Wee Woo". The title song is described as having a soft lively pop song that blends rock and synth sound with a strong beat that turns into a energetic final mix. They held a debut showcase on the same day. On May 19, the group released a remix version of the b-side of the song "Black Widow" and held a week of promotions for the song. On October 12, 2017, Pledis announced that Kyla would be halting all group promotions to return to the United States and receive treatment for a concussion.Allkpop: Brother of PRISTIN's Kyla reveals the true reason behind her hiatus '2018: Sub unit PRISTIN V debut and Kyulkyung solo debut' After over a year with no activity, Pledis Entertainment announced the creation of a new five-member sub unit named PRISTIN V with members Nayoung, Roa, Eunwoo, Rena and Kyulkyung. They debuted with single album, "Like a V" on May 28, 2018. On September 6, 2018, Kyulkyung made her solo debut with Chinese digital single "Why". The single was promoted exclusively in China. '2019: Disbandment' On May 24, it was announced by Pledis that the group has disbanded following the termination of contract of members Nayoung, Roa, Yuha, Eunwoo, Rena, Xiyeon, and Kyla. Members Kyulkyung, Yehana, and Sungyeon would remain in the agency. On July 1, Pledis announced their decision to close PRISTIN's social media accounts and official fan cafe.Soompi: PRISTIN's Social Media Accounts Removed + Fan Cafe Closed 'Aftermath' Kyla became a YouTuber after opening her own channel on September 21, 2019.Soompi: Watch: Kyla Opens YouTube Channel + Answers Questions About Her Hiatus, PRISTIN’s Disbandment, And More On August 22, it was announced that Nayoung had signed an exclusive contract with Sublime Artist Agency.Soompi: Former PRISTIN Member Nayoung Signs With New Agency On October 21, OSR Entertainment announced that Roa, Yuha, Eunwoo and Rena had signed with them and would debut in the agency's first girl group in November. On October 24, OSR revealed the group's name to be HINAPIA.Soompi: Former Soompi: PRISTIN Members Confirmed To Be Debuting In New 5-Member Girl Group This Year The status of Xiyeon remains unknown. Members Sub-units * PRISTIN V Discography Mini albums * Hi! PRISTIN (2017) * Schxxl Out (2017) Digital singles * "We" (2016) * "Black Widow (Remix Ver.)" (2017) Features * Vernon - "Sickness" (2016) Gallery PLEDIS_Girlz_Group_Photo.png|Pre-debut as PLEDIS Girlz PLEDIS Girlz We group photo.png|"We" PRISTIN Valentines Day Promo.png|Promotional photo for Valentine's Day PRISTIN_Hi!_Pristin_group_photo.png|''Hi! PRISTIN'' PRISTIN_SCHXXL_OUT_Out_Ver_Official_Promo.png|''Schxxl Out'' References Official links * Youtube Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2017 debuts Category:Pledis Entertainment Category:PRISTIN Category:2019 disbandments